Vanellope's rage
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Another AU Vanellope has the power to move things with her mind. So they let her in the race and Ralph and Rancis will help her. But something's wrong with this picture. Some bits of Vanilla butter. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing another AU about Vanellope but this time her glitch will give her the power to move things with her mind like Carrie. Shinigamilover2 gave me the idea and the name so thank him. I don't own Wreck it Ralph enjoy!**

Wreck-it Ralph a bad guy from Fix-it Felix jr. has just climbed the tower in Hero's duty and sees the medal. "Oh shinny." Said Ralph he can already see what that medal will bring him. He punches the glass and gets in, avoids the Cy bug eggs and reached the medal.

A giant hologram of a general shows up and gives Ralph the medal. "I present to you, the medal of heroes." Said General Hologram. While Ralph is walking down the stairs and enjoying this happy moment he accidentally steps on a Cy bug egg. The Cy bug looks at Ralph and attacks Ralph.

"Get it off!" Ralph cried out repeatily. Ralph lands in a escape pod the escape pod takes off and exits Hero's duty into game central station the escape pod bounces off the wall of the station like a bouncey ball and goes into Sugar Rush. Ralph is trying to get the baby Cy bug and he did and Cy bug grown to full size and attacks Ralph. The escape pod hits a cotton candy cloud and gets sucked into the engine.

The escape pod lands in some frosting in the candy cane forest. Ralph and the Cy bug are recovering from the crash and they see the ejection light on. Ralph and the Cy bug look at each other and eject out of the escape pod. Ralph lands on top of a candy cane tree, while the Cy bug hits a jawbreaker and a bigger jawbreaker crushes the Cy bug in the progress. "See you in the delete file sucker!" Ralph shouted and looks around and hears a song being sang by Japanese girls. "Sugar Rush?" He asked.

He sees a White Castle and some racers. "Oh no this is that candy go kart game over by the whack a mole. But at I have my medal's gone!" Ralph panicked and looked around and found it on another candy cane tree. He climbs down the candy cane tree and runs to the other candy cane tree and climbs it. "Hi mister!" Said a voice. Ralph screamed and fell down a few branches.

He turns to his left and sees a little girl wearing a plain green sweatshirt, brown skirt, mismatched stocking and black boots. Her hair has bits of candy in it and has a ponytail tied in a twizzler. "Hello." Said Vanellope.

"Hey there little girl what are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"What's your name?" Vanellope asked.

"Wreck-it Ralph." Ralph answered and looked his medal at the top of the tree.

"You're not from here are you?" Vanellope asked.

"No I'm just doing some candy cane trimming and it's just me." Said Ralph.

Vanellope is on another branch upside. "Hey are you a hobo?" Vanellope asked.

"No I'm not!" Ralph snapped at Vanellope.

"What's that? You're breath is so bad it made my ears numb." Said Vanellope.

"Ok I try to be nice." Said Ralph.

"I try to be nice." Vanellope mimicked.

"You're mimicking."

"You're me mimicking me."

"This conversation is over." Said Ralph and contined climbing the tree.

Vanellope turns right side up. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you." She said and checked her nails.

"Look I know what I'm" before Ralph can finish the branch he grabbed breaks and falls ad grabs another branch.

"Double stripes break a doy. Hey why are you're hands so freakish big!?" Vanellope asked being sarcastic.

Ralph was annoyed and replied. "I don't know why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so (gasps) Sweet mother of monkey milk a gold coin!" Vanellope reported and climbed the tree. Ralph is climbing up the tree, but Vanellope beats him and jump down the tree. The branch that Ralph is holding on to a double stripe it breaks, he falls and he grabs a normal branch close to the ground.

Ralph sets his giant feet on the ground."Ok the truth is I'm not from the candy tree department." Ralph confessed.

"Lying to a child shame on you Ralph but now's mine." Said Vanellope and run away.

"Get back here!" Ralph yelled out and chased Vanellope.

Vanellope is now being chased by Ralph and crossed the other side of the road. "Look here big foot I called dibs." Said Vanellope.

"I earned that medal and give it back right now!" Ralph commanded Vanellope.

A chocolate kart is driving to Ralph but Ralph is distracted by Vanellope. Vanellope closes her eyes and the chocolate kart is floating in mid air. Rancis is scared and looks at Vanellope. Vanellope runs away and Rancis' kart falls to ground. "Are you okay?" Ralph asked worried.

"I'm fine." Rancis answered. "Are you a hobo or something?"

"No I'm not a hobo. Look can you tell me where that jedi girl went?" Ralph asked.

"Jedi girl? You mean Vanellope the glitch." Said Rancis.

"Yeah her!" Ralph replied.

"Listen I need to go to the random roster race I gotta go." Said Rancis. "You can tag along if you want?"

"Sure let's transform and roll out." Said Ralph and chuckle and got the wing of Rancis' kart.

"Good transformers reference." Said Rancis. "By the way I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph." Said Ralph and Rancis drives off to the speedway.

**A/N: That's the first chapter of Vanellope's rage please review no flames you people piss me off. Anyway stay tuned for this Regular Show fanfic called Iron Rigby coming soon. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter of Vanellope's rage already wow. Oh and tomScaredtodeath this is based on Carrie but no one will die! Just letting you know. On to the show!**

Vanellope's P.O.V

I heard Sour Bill's moody voice, so I put my googles and hood on so no one can see my true identity. While the other racers payed their fees I pushed my home made Kart next to Taffyta's and ran to pay me fee. I was behind Candlehead and after she payed her fee and walked to her kart I kissed my 'gold coin' and tossed it and I was in the race.

Normal P.O.V

"Yeepee I'm in the race!" Vanellope cheered and her disguise came off.

Taffyta takes the covers and sees a homemade kart. "The Glitch." Said Taffyta.

Everyone panicked at the slight of Vanellope. "Security!" King Candy called out.

Wynchel and Duncan show up and Vanellope is scared and pushes two donuts cops against the wall with her telekinesis. Ralph comes out of the lollipop bushes. "You give me back my medal right now!" Ralph demanded.

Vanellope ran away in terror after seeing Ralph and so did the other racers except for Rancis. "Ralph stop!" Said Rancis. Ralph ignored Rancis

Vanellope is cornered and her fear is controlling her telekinesis by lifting the stands in mid air and some of the fans fall out of stands, Vanellope pushes the Taffyta's fan stand at Ralph and he goes flying and lands in a chocolate lake. Ralph gets out of the chocolate lake. "Chocolate! I hate chocolate!" Said Ralph coming out of the lake.

Back at the speedway Vanellope dances happily and goes in her homemade kart and drives away. "There's no I'm racing with a glitch." Said Taffyta.

Just then King Candy walked up to Taffyta. "Taffyta I want to to talk to you at the castle ASAP." Said King Candy. He and Taffyta get into their karts and drive to the castle.

"Hey where's Rancis?" Candlehead asked.

Rancis is looking for Ralph and finds him near the chocolate lake. "What the H man?!" Rancis asked in anger.

"Sorry kid I got angry that's what happened." Ralph answered.

"You almost killed her!" Rancis snapped at Ralph.

"What you care about her now." Said Ralph.

"Well here's the thing I can't eat, I can't sleep she all I think about." Said Rancis.

"I see what's going on. You're in love with Jedi girl." Said Ralph.

"Me in love with the glitch yeah right." Said Rancis crossing his arms.

"Plus I wanted my medal back." Said Ralph.

"Ralph it's now code, it will remain code until someone wins the cup." Rancis explains. "But we need to find Vanellope and I know where she is follow me."

Meanwhile at the castle Taffyta and King Candy are in the throne room. "Your majasy we can't let Vanellope race she'll ruin our home and job." Said Taffyta.

"That maybe true Taffyta but I have a idea." Give a gold card to Taffyta. "Give this to Vanellope and tell her to go the bakery." Said King Candy.

"What?! You're letting that mistake race!" Said Taffyta worried.

"Not to worry my dear, I want you to prank her before the random roster race." King Candy replied. "Do anything to her that will make her cry.

"That's sounds a lot better." Said Taffyta with a evil grin.

**A/N: Oh no bro. That's not good what are they planning? Find out in the next chapter. So stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright chapter 3 some changes are made just read it.**

Ralph and Rancis are driving to the junkyard because that's Vanellope goes to work on her scrapped karts. "Just admit kid." Ralph begged Rancis to admit that he has feelings for Vanellope.

"I don't have feelings for her. Can we just focus on the task at hand." Said Rancis. "Why did she say something about me?"

"Focus on the mission Butterfingers." Said Ralph.

Meanwhile in another part of Sugar Rush Taffyta and the other racers are driving to junkyard to talk to Vanellope. Once they reached the junkyard Vanellope is surrounded in a circle and racers get out of their karts. "Hello follow racers!" Vanellope greeted cheerfully. "Candlehead, Taffyta, hey where's Rancis?"

"I don't know he left after the mess you made you glitch." Said Taffyta.

"I'm not a glitch Taffyta. I've pixelexia ok." Said Vanellope getting a little bit angry, she's lifting up jawbreakers and scrapped karts off the ground.

"Easy Vanellope." Said Crumbelina calming down Vanellope.

"Oh now you know my name. It took you 15 years to learn my name Dumbelina." Said Vanellope.

"It's Crumbelina." Crumbelina corrected.

"Look Vanellope, we're sorry for treating you like a freak for 15 years." Said Taffyta.

"Oh really? The last time I heard that I got tied in the beater of a mixer and came out green than my hoodie." Said Vanellope.

"And we're sorry and King Candy told me to give you this." Said Taffyta handed Vanellope a gold card. "Give it to Beard Papa and he'll let you bake a kart."

"You want me to race?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah we felt bad and so does King Candy." Said Swizzle.

"Awesome!" Vanellope screamed in joy and her telekinesis lifted the Lickey split and smashes it. "Opps."

"Tell you the truth we were gonna destroy the kart with you." Said Jubileena.

"We can still do it." Vanellope suggested.

Vanellope and the other racers go to the home made kart and smash it some more. Ralph and Rancis have arrived and witness the racers smashing the home made kart. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Ralph shouted and the other racers turn and see Ralph and Rancis. Ralph gets off the kit kart and chases the other racers. The other racers scream and run to their karts and drive off.

"Are you alright?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope is enraged because Ralph have just scared off her new 'friends' off. Her telekinesis lifts up some jawbreakers and scrapped karts, crushing those things in the progress. "You two scared off my friends." Said Vanellope enraged.

"Look we're sorry, we didn't know plus for a glitch you're kinda cute." Said Rancis.

Vanellope turns her mad look to a no way look after that items drop to the ground. "You said I'm cute? Because I heard you say my hair looks like someone barfed on it." Said Vanellope.

"That was the old me, you're looking at the new Rancis." Said Rancis.

"Why were you smashing your own kart?" Ralph asked.

"Because of this." Vanellope answered and show them the gold card.

"Taffyta gave it to you?" Said Rancis.

"Yeah signed by King Candy now let's go bake a kart." Said Vanellope. "But Rancis can you teach me how to drive a real kart?" She asked twirling her right foot.

Ralph is trying his best not to laugh and Rancis gives him a look. "Sure I'll teach you just jump in my kart." Said Rancis.

Vanellope gets into the kit kart and starts the kart, Rancis and Ralph get in the back of the kart. "Alright each kart has three pedals; the one on the right is the gas, middle one is the brakes, and the last one is for your power up." Rancis explained.

"What's this joystick do?" Vanellope asked and uses it and moves forward, Ralph and Rancis fall off the kart.

"That's the shifter." Said Rancis.

"Sorry guys." Said Vanellope.

Meanwhile in the cherry fields Taffyta is walking with a bucket, pump and knife in her hands and finds the biggest, juiciest cherry in the field. "This prank will more juicy than that cherry." Said Taffyta and starts taking the cherry sauce out of the cherry.

**A/N: I got nothing to say, so please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright this is the moment you've been waiting for the part where all hell breaks loose. I skipped kart baking and driving lessons and get to what you Carrie fans are waiting for. Let me tell you people something revenge is sweeter than candy. (Evil laugh)**

Vanellope drove out of the bakery with her brand new kart. It came out a disaster the frosting was spilled in different places and the toppings were all odd and the wheels were different from each other. Ralph, Rancis and Vanellope are at the racetrack but Vanellope stops and steps out of her kart and walks away. "Are you okay Vanellope?" Said Rancis getting out of his kart.

"I'm fine but I think I'm gonna vurp." Vanellope said while covering her stomach.

"What?" Ralph and Rancis asked.

"Vomit and burp mixed together, and you can taste it. But this is so exciting!" Vanellope cheered.

"Yes it's exciting." Ralph agreed.

Vanellope realized something is wrong. "Am I ready to be a real racer?" She asked herself. "Guys what if the gamers don't like me?"

"Who doesn't like a brat with dirty hair?" Ralph asked. "Look the gamers are gonna love you cause you wanna know why, because you're a winner." Said Ralph.

"I'm a winner." Said Vanellope.

"And you're adorable."

"I'm adorable!"

"And everyone loves a adorable little winner." Said Ralph.

"And you're cute also." Rancis added and Vanellope looks at Rancis confused. "Just saying."

King Candy goes up to the Mircophone. "Welcome everyone to the random roster race! Before we start, we have a special guest Vanellope von Schweetz will be racing just this once and I see her kart fits her well. But first before we jump into our racing karts, Vanellope get up on the pedistol and say a few words." Said King Candy.

Vanellope walks to the pedistol and walks up to the Mircophone while Ralph and Rancis chat. "So you like Fart feathers now." Said Ralph.

"Okay I do, but I don't if she likes me back?" Rancis admitted.

"Just ask her after the race." Said Ralph.

Vanellope taps on the Mircophone. "Um thank you all for letting me race, I've been waiting years for this and now it finally happening and I'm so happy." Said Vanellope shedding a tear of joy down her eye.

Taffyta is smiling mischievous while holding a clear piece of string in her hand so Vanellope won't see the bucket filled with cherry sauce hanging on a structure of the pedistol. "Let see if that glitch likes my welcome to the raceway gift." Taffyta said in her head and chuckles evilly. "It's show time." She pulls the string and the cherry sauce falls on Vanellope and she's covered with cherry sauce.

"What the cherry sauce!" Vanellope cried out.

Taffyta started laughing and everyone else laughed except for Ralph and Rancis because it's not funny to them. "Ok that's it I'm gonna wreck her." Said Ralph.

Rancis stops Ralph from wrecking Taffyta. "I don't think so buddy, the last time I saw Vanellope angry she crushed two jawbreakers into dust without touching them." Rancis explained. "We should leave right now."

Vanellope was heart broken she saw King Candy laughing too. Vanellope is getting angry and she crushes the candy stands with her telekinesis, she lifts Taffyta and Jubileena's kart and throws them at the jumbotron and the sparks from the screen hits some of the karts and stands and set them on fire. Rancis and Ralph find Taffyta and Rancis punches her in the face. "Do you realized what you have done?!" Rancis shouted at Taffyta.

"It's was King Candy idea! I was just doing what I was told to do!" Taffyta replied in fear. Candlehead was thrown at Taffyta and both of the girls are in fire.

Vanellope pushes back Swizzle and Gloyd and they landed on their heads and die but they regenerated because they're in their own game. Snowanna and Taffyta's hair are on fire they stop, drop and roll, the fire went us leaving blad spots on their heads. Vanellope pushes back the citizens at the crushed stands and Sour Bill gets pushed back into a lollipop tree and gets stucked. "I knew this was a bad idea." Said Sour Bill scared.

Jubileena and Adorabeezle are being crushed by Swizzle's kart. Crumbelina gets hit by a King Candy fan stand and smashed into a million pieces. Vanellope finds Taffyta running away, she grabs Taffyta and lifted her in the air brings her to the mad cherry drenched girl. "Vanellope it was a joke I swear, it was all King Candy's idea!" Taffyta replied in fear.

Vanellope turns and sees King Candy in fear and makes a run for it. Vanellope gets more angry like Grimlock from Fall of Cybertron, she throws Taffyta at her kart on fire and burns her in the process. Vanellope walks up to King Candy and uses her telekinesis to grab King Candy. "You ruined my life!" Vanellope shouted.

The escape pod that Ralph crashed in the candy cane forest is repaired lands on the racetrack, Felix and Calhoun come out the escape pod and witness the carnage around the speedway. "Ralph! What's going on here?!" Felix asked shocked.

"Taffyta poured cherry sauce on Vanellope and now this." Ralph explained. Calhoun takes out her rifle and aim at Vanellope. Vanellope notices Calhoun trying to shoot her, but Vanellope uses her powers to crush her rifle into a ball.

Vanellope uses her telekinesis powers to pound King Candy on the ground and the stands. But something strange is happening to King Candy he starts glitching red pixels and he's now wearing a red and white racer suit and helmet, his skin is now greyish and has yellow eyes. "Is that?" Felix wondered.

Ralph and Felix are not sure until they see his face. "No way!" Ralph said shocked.

Vanellope was confused and shocked at the same time. "What the? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Turbo; the greatest racer ever, and I did not reprogram this world to let you, that stupid buttercup, or that halitosis riddled warthog...TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!" Turbo shouted.

Big mistake for Turbo this only made Vanellope even more mad than ever before. Vanellope is now choking Turbo like Darth Vader does to his imperial officers. "Vanellope stop this right now! You're becoming worst then the other racers, well except me right now because I apologized and became your friend. But look around!" Rancis said.

Turbo is gasping for air until he dies from the force choke. After that Vanellope looks around and sees the damage she caused. Vanellope breaks down in tears and runs to Ralph's arms. "I'm so sorry you guys, I let my power can the best of me. I almosted destroyed my home." Said Vanellope while shedding tears down her eyes.

"It's okay kid it's not your fault." Said Ralph.

"It was mine I'm sorry Vanellope, we we're just pulling your leg." Taffyta replied.

"Yeah because you caused her to unleashed a nightmare for us." Said Rancis angrily.

"You felt bad for her 14 years ago and stopped hanging out with me and Taffyta." Said Candlehead.

"What? Rancis do you like me?" Vanellope asked.

"Well uh, yeah." Rancis answered he and Vanellope kiss for 10 seconds.

"Aw." Said the female Sugar Rush racers.

Rancis and Vanellope stop kissing. "Come on guys let's race!" Vanellope said and the other racers cheered.

Felix fixes the finish line with his magic hammer. "All fixed." He said.

A marshmallow waves the green flag and the racers take off. "Way to go brother." Said Felix giving Ralph a thumbs up and kisses Calhoun on the cheek. Calhoun gasps and grabs him by the shirt. Felix panics but Calhoun kisses him on the lips and Felix and Calhoun are now in love.

"I wonder who's the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush?" Ralph asked in his head.

**A/N: alright I hope you enjoyed that chapter? Also no spoilers for the next chapter! You here me. Also I got dodgeball tournament coming up. Here are the teams**

**Wreck-it Ralph**

**Transformers Prime**

**Regular Show**

**The Simpsons**

**Family guy**

**Teenage mutant ninja turtles**

**The amazing world of Gumball**

**Teen Titans**

**Hey Arnold!**

**Napoleon Dynamite**

**SpongeBob Squarepants**

**El Tigre **

**The total drama Series**

**Futurama**

**Grown ups**

**Monsters Universary**

**Those are the teams please PM me or review in one of my stories to pick which team you wanna be on. So please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

Vanellope is on her way to the finish line while still covered in cherry sauce. Once she crosses the finish line and the it flickers and Vanellope rises up from her kart, into the air and twirls. Vanellope's code gets reconnected and a web of codes connect to her box. She gets a princess gown on, the cherry sauce is off of her and when she steps foot on the ground, the racetrack is back to the way it was before the destruction. All the racers and citizens get their memories and they are shocked. "Now, I remember." He walks to Vanellope's side. "All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope." Said Sour Bill.

All readers are shocked to hear Swizzle drops down on his knees. "I remember she's our princess." Said Taffyta.

"Oh, that's right." Said Candlehead losing her calm face.

"We're so sorry for the way we treated you." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah those were just jokes." Said Rancis.

"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Candlehead yelled out.

"Tut-tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be...executed." Said Vanellope with a Snow White like accent.

"What?!" The racers shouted.

"Except for Rancis, I want him to be my royal boyfriend." Said Vanellope with a Snow White accent.

"Oh thank goodness." Said Rancis with a sigh of relief.

"Oh my land." Said Felix shocked.

"This place just got interesting." Said Calhoun liking this place already.

"I don't wanna die!" Taffyta begged while crying.

"I'm just kidding. Stop crying Taffyta."I won't stop."

"So this the real you princess." Said Ralph.

Vanellope turns to Ralph. "What are nuts? This isn't me." She focus and gets the princess gown off and she's back into her normal clothes. "This is me." Vanellope said.

"Huh?" Ralph wondered.

"Look the code may say I'm a princess, but I'm a racer with the greatest power ever." Said Vanellope lifting her kart with her mind and puts it back on the ground. "I'm not giving that up."

Wynchel takes his hat off. "Pardon me for asking but without a princess who's gonna lead us?"

"Yeah who?" Duncan asked.

"Um me I'm thinking of changing me title to "President Vanellope von Schweetz." Has a nice ring to it don't cha think?" Said Vanellope.

Everyone likes the sound of that. "Fix-it, Wreck-it the arcade will open in 1 hour let's move on out!" Sgt Calhoun demanded.

Ralph gets down on his knees, then Vanellope hugs him. "You know you could just stay in the castle. You have your own wing and no one will hate you, you can be happy." Said Vanellope.

"I'm already happy, I got the coolest friend in the world. And besides I got a job to do, it may not be fancy as being President but it's my duty and it's big duty." Said Ralph.

Vanellope chuckled a bit. "Before you go I wanna give you and Rancis something but first close your eyes." Said Vanellope she runs to his kart. Ralph and Rancis closed their eyes, Vanellope puts something on Ralph's neck and gives Rancis something. "Okay, open."

"To Stinkbrain, thanks." Said Ralph.

"To Butterfingers." Said Rancis.

"Turn it over." Said Vanellope.

Ralph turned his necklace and it's says. "You're my hero." Rancis turns his cookie over and it says. "You're my winner."

"I made it for you guys just incase we didn't win." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks kid." Said Ralph.

"Ralph, you coming brother?" Felix asked.

"See you later President Fart feathers." Said Ralph walking straight to the escape pod.

"Arivour, Admiral Underpants." Vanellope said.

"And farewell Mademe Boogerface." Said Ralph.

"Goodbye Major Body odor." Said Vanellope.

"Hasta LaVista-" Before Ralph could continue, Felix groaned.

"Ralph!" Felix reported.

"To be contined." Said Ralph getting in the escape pod taking off and flies to the exit. Vanellope's life changes now she now has friends and they walk to their karts.

Ralph is back in his game and the Nicelanders treat him with respect, the homeless game characters have a home now. Now Ralph is at Bad anon talking to the other villains. "I'm happy to report, I'm taking life one game at a time." Said Ralph. All the members of bad anon clap for Ralph.

"Ever since my adventure in Sugar Rush the arcade has a strict no bullying rule, and treat glitches like normal people cause you know we didn't want the same thing happening in Sugar Rush. Vanellope calls it Fonduemsday and no one will forget that day. Plus guess who was the best man and maid of honor at his Calhoun's wedding? That's right me and Vanellope, it was a good ceremony and not a single bug. But some tears were shed. The best day of my day is when the Nicelanders lift me, I can see Vanellope racing and the gamers love her glitch and all. I don't need a medal to say I'm a hero cause if that little kid likes me how bad can I be?"

**A/N: Wow it's over I had fun writing it. I like to thank Shinigamilover2 for the name and story request. Stay tuned for Vancent's rage; terror runs in the family. Plus Rancis' mansion. Also my Dodgeball tournament has 12 spots left Wreck-it Ralph, Monster's university, the amazing world of Gumball, and Hey Aronald! are taken the teams are in chapter 4 of this story and my profile. Please PM me or review in one of my stories.**

**Please review and Stay frosty.**


End file.
